


homecoming

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, agender Ruby, genderfluid Weiss, i haven't watched, sensory defensive Weiss, set somewhere after events of S4 not including today's ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: A reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cigarettesandholywater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandholywater/gifts).



> White Rose/Candycane fanfic for cigarettesandholywater, because anniversaries, ehe. Albeit, I’m late with this gift XD. Inspired by staring at laetaus’ art for an hour. Slight exaggeration.

Ruby sat with their eyes closed; the sounds of the airport washed over them. The chatter of people, ships whispering as they landed, departed, the infrequent announcement blared over the intercom while it scrolled past on screens dotting the walkways and sitting areas.

The robots working there hurt to look at, but Ruby managed, somehow, to keep the sniffles quiet until they calmed.

It was a microcosm, full of people getting where they had to be, and Ruby let out a sigh of contentment. There were signs of strain–increased security where the airport touched the wilderness, and snatches of conversation about Grimm activity. But life went on around them, and Ruby enjoyed the flow.

It wasn’t home. It wasn’t Beacon. But seeing people saying goodbyes, awaiting arrivals, _living_ … it soothed.

They knew they’d have to get back to the fight eventually, but with their uncle recuperating, they’d agreed with Ren and Nora and Jaune that a rest for the moment was best. So they willed themselves to breathe, and just listened.

When they opened their eyes again the sky had deepened in colour, sun sunk a little lower, and a group of people were beginning to gather around a luggage carousel nearby. From Atlas, Ruby noted, glancing at the screen that hovered above, and a pang made itself known. With time to think came a whole horde of worries. About Yang. About Blake. About Weiss. They hoped they were all okay.

The group of people began to thin as they carted away their belongings, but a few lingered. One had not even tried to push through the crowd. They’d been resting in a seat nearby, and were only now grabbing a case and a large bag that’d gone around the carousel. They opened it then and there, visibly relaxed after giving its contents a once-over and stood, their jacket’s hood falling off when they did.

“…Weiss.” As though in a trance, Ruby stood, had to consciously check with themselves, yes, that was white hair they were looking at on someone about their height, and called out, “Weiss?”

To their surprise, then amusement, Weiss fumbled both bag and box when whipping around. “Ruby?” Their name was barely a breath.

Whatever fatigue left in Ruby was gone, and they leapt toward Weiss. Before they collided, they remembered Weiss’ usual aversion and screeched to a halt. “Is, can I, is a hug okay?”

A chuckle came in reply, and Weiss’ arms came up, eyes over-bright. “You can.”

Stray strands tickled Ruby’s nose when they buried it in Weiss’ shoulder, but they didn’t care. Weiss was warm, Weiss was laughing–and crying a little but it was okay because it was the good kind, and Ruby was too to be honest–in Ruby’s arms, and Weiss was here.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Weiss kept Ruby at arm’s length–a gesture that had Ruby flustering, combined with the open affection on Weiss’ face. “You…” They ducked their head, taking Weiss in with a glance. “Oh. New combat skirt? It’s, really pretty. Is it a she day, or a they day, or, um.”

Amusement flickered across Weiss’ face. “They. You’re looking lovely as well, Ruby.”

It didn’t help Ruby’s blush. They brushed their hands over their front, now critically aware of the creases in their shirt. “Th-Thanks, Weiss. You… why come here?”

“Had to get out of Atlas,” they replied in a too-light tone, and Ruby made a mental note to ask more later when they slid the subject away. “I could ask you the same thing. I thought you’d gone to Patch.”

“I was, but me ‘nd Nora and Ren and Jaune, and my uncle too, we’ve been looking for whoever was responsible for Beacon.”

That sobered Weiss. Then they blinked, frowned. “Yang isn’t with you.”

Ruby swallowed. “No. She… she didn’t want to go anywhere.”

For a long time, Weiss was silent, gaze distant. When it came back, they were all business. “Quite a bit to catch up on, then. Don’t suppose there’s a place we can sit for it?”

“Yeah. We’re staying with a couple local Hunters.”

“Then we shouldn’t idle here.”  They retrieved their bags–blinking then smiling when Ruby insisted on relieving them of Myrtenaster’s case. “…Ruby.”

“Yeah, Weiss?”

Ruby blinked as Weiss’ hand slipped over their wrist and squeezed. “I’m glad I found you.”

“…I’m going to hug you again.”

And they did just that.


End file.
